


Full Moon

by demonofabove



Category: Naruto
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Supernatural Elements, Vampire Hatake Kakashi, Werewolf Iruka, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:13:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24486442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonofabove/pseuds/demonofabove
Summary: Iruka comes home after a full moon, and Kakashi takes care of him.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 5
Kudos: 98
Collections: The Umino Hours Quarantine Boredom Buster





	Full Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MagnusTesla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnusTesla/gifts).



> A little token of appreciation for the lovely Magnus; a wonderful friend who is always helping me out <3

_Crack. Crack. Crack!_

Kakashi closed his book and looked out the window, following the sound of branches snapping and falling from trees; and he was surprised to see the sky was waking up, showing its lighter shades of blue, informing the world that the sun would be rising soon. That had always been a problem when there was a full moon - he was never able to tell how much time had passed, because the compound and forest surrounding him was always well lit. At least if it was this early in the morning, Iruka would be home soon. Actually, that was probably him causing the ruckus.

Kakashi got up to greet him outside - if he let Iruka come in while he was running around like this, and not calm, he would end up destroying the house, as he'd learnt the first time he'd been around him after a full moon. And since this time had been a supermoon, which was more powerful than a regular full moon, Iruka had become even more wild. So it was important that they met in the yard, first.

He stepped outside and took a deep breath, taking in the early morning freshness of dew blanketing the grass and leaves, and soil soaking it up; to the excited flowers and fruits releasing their aromas as they sensed how close it was to daybreak. It would have been a lovely time to be out, and the perfect time to smell so many wonderful things; but with a nose as sensitive as his, there was one thing ruining the moment… And that was that Iruka smelled awful.

Kakashi didn't know what he'd gotten up to this time, but he smelled like a wet dog that had been running through sewers; and there was also a hint of death, where he'd killed something while he was out. Kakashi didn't mind that Iruka was a werewolf, or that sometimes he smelled bad because of it; but this time was particularly bad - he wasn't even within range of human eye sight, and the smell was still strong.

The only thing that stopped him from making a face and fully disliking Iruka's smell was the sweet, rich aroma of blood - of _human_ blood; and Kakashi wondered if he'd gone on some kind of tracking mission with other werewolf shinobi while their senses were heightened. Whoever he'd attacked or killed, they had to have been taken by surprise or something, because it was only their blood he could smell - Iruka was perfectly fine.

Kakashi waited patiently in the compound as Iruka's scent got stronger; and soon, a large wolf with rich, brown fur burst through from the bushes, leaping out aggressively into the clearing of the yard. It snarled at him, squishing back its scarred nose as it bared its bloodied teeth; and it watched him carefully, its body tense, as it prepared to pounce on him.

Kakashi didn't do anything but stand and watch calmly as the wolf waited for a reason to attack; and when he was sure he had made it clear that they were in a stalemate, that he wasn't going to attack, Kakashi took a step forward. The wolf growled even deeper, and more ferociously, warning him to back off; and Kakashi chuckled to himself. Iruka was always like this when the moon forced him to transform; and at this point, Kakashi found it more cute than scary.

"Easy there, Ru." he said softly. "You don't want to hurt your mate, do you?"

Kakashi smiled fondly as the wolf's snarl seemed to falter, and its expression became more curious. He never tired of watching Iruka come to his senses after a forced change; and he slowly edged forward, extending an arm for Iruka to smell.

Iruka tentatively took a step closer, and sniffed Kakashi's hand; and he growled. Vampire. His instincts screamed at him to attack, telling him this was an enemy; but Kakashi's words rang in his head - the gentleness, the words, and the implication that they were mates; and he fought back the urge to bite. If Kakashi really was his mate, he didn't want to hurt him. But could he trust the words of a vampire?

Iruka gazed into Kakashi's eyes, trying to read him as he sniffed harder, searching for a scent that might be more familiar under the stench of vampire; and when he detected something similar to sandalwood, a blurred flash of memories flickered before his eyes, of Kakashi petting him and resting on him in this form, and holding him and kissing him all over in his other. Yes... This vampire - _Kakashi,_ was his mate.

Iruka nudged his head into Kakashi's hand, whimpering; and Kakashi pet him, running his hands from his snout, to the back of his head, and massaged around his ears. Iruka's tail started to wag; and he stepped even closer to Kakashi, and started gently licking his arm. His tail wagged even harder as even more memories started to return; and he jumped up, resting his paws against Kakashi's body as he tried to lick his face all over. Although he hadn't recognised Kakashi to begin with, he had missed him while he was gone; and he was very happy to be reunited with him again.

"Come on, let's get you inside and cleaned up…" Kakashi chuckled, petting Iruka.

As Kakashi and Iruka reached the bathroom, Kakashi sensed Iruka's pulse slowing and saw his eyes change from wolf to human as the moon's effects wore off; and he knew that soon, the rest of his body would change, too. But since it had been a supermoon that night, Iruka wouldn't be completely human until the next evening; and Kakashi was looking forward to that, because it meant Iruka would still have his wolf ears and tail - one of his favourite things to see.

Kakashi went to the shower-bath set up, and turned on the water for the shower nozzle, taking it out of its holder as he checked its temperature; and when it was warm enough, he motioned for Iruka to hop in. He was hoping Iruka would want to have a nice soak in the bath, preferably with a bath bomb, or something that would make him smell nicer; but getting him clean came first.

Kakashi knelt down to Iruka's level and washed his face and body, careful not to get any shampoo in his eyes or any water up his nose; and he ran his fingers through his fur, gently massaging his body as mud, grime, and foamy shampoo dribbled down the drain. Then suddenly, just as the last of it disappeared, Iruka quivered beneath his hand, and he started whimpering.

His body felt strange, like it was slowly getting pulled in every direction at once, and a small pressure was building up. He knew what was happening, that he was about to transform into a human again; but although it wasn't really painful, sometimes the sensation, of the pressure building up, scared him - it always felt like he was on the verge of breaking everything and seriously injuring himself; and he was afraid that one day that would really happen.

Kakashi stopped rinsing Iruka, and held his wet head to his chest, gently petting him to help calm him down; and he smiled to himself, feeling Iruka's warm breath against him slowly steadying. When they first got together, holding him like this was something he had never been able to do. In fact, the first time he had gotten too close when Iruka was transforming, Iruka had bitten him out of fear, and then tried to avoid him for weeks because he felt guilty about hurting him; so being here, like this, Kakashi was happy that he was finally allowed to help Iruka when he needed him the most.

As he continued to pet his fur, Kakashi murmured sweet nothings, telling him he was safe, and that he wasn't alone; and before he knew it, Iruka's transformation begun. Kakashi felt it, more than saw it; the way his head molded itself into a rounder, flatter shape; the way his bristly fur blurred into soft, wet hair; and how he felt lighter against him. And now, rather than sitting in the tub, Iruka was kneeling; and he had his arms around Kakashi, holding him tightly.

Kakashi's hand trailed down from Iruka's hair, to his back, then along his bushy tail; and he gently caressed his body, taking time to rub circles into his back, and gently weave his fingers through his fur. Iruka sighed and closed his eyes as he indulged in Kakashi's comforting touch, and the warmth that he was receiving after a long night of patrolling Konoha and tracking down missing nin; and he began to relax. Then all too soon, Kakashi stopped, and his hand returned to his head. Iruka felt it being gently guided away from Kakashi's chest; and he opened his eyes and looked up at him sleepily, wondering what he wanted.

Kakashi's heart skipped a beat, and his eyes lit up when he saw his face; and he couldn't resist scratching him behind the wolf ears poking up through his hair. Iruka nestled his head into Kakashi's hand; and his tail thumped against the bath on its own as Kakashi continued to scratch - he wouldn't admit it to anyone else, but he really liked how it felt. Then when they were both satisfied, Kakashi leaned in and kissed Iruka's forehead; and when he pulled away, he gazed into his eyes.

"Welcome home. I missed you." he murmured. "I was up all night, waiting for you to return."

"That would be sweet and romantic if I didn't know you were a vampire." Iruka grinned sleepily, leaning in to kiss his lips. "But for the record, I missed you, too."

When he finally pulled away, Kakashi gave Iruka a once-over, and could tell right away that he was too tired for a bath; so he wrapped him in a large towel and started drying him off, paying extra attention to his hair, ears, and tail so that he'd be dry enough and comfortable while he slept. Iruka was enjoying the attention and not having to do anything; and as his night caught up to him, Kakashi's gentle movements were starting to send him to sleep right where he was standing.

Kakashi noticed this; and when he was done and hung up the towel, without another word, he scooped Iruka into his arms and carried him to the bedroom. Iruka normally didn't like being carried around, but this time, he didn't have the energy to protest, and simply let it happen.

The bed was already prepared for this, with the covers on Iruka's side already pulled aside; so Kakashi placed him gently in his spot, and walked around to the other side to get in. He wasn't tired yet, but he wanted to keep Iruka company; and when he settled in, leaning against his pillow with his legs stretched out, Iruka curled up beside him, almost puppy-like, and rested his head in his lap. He fell asleep almost instantly; and Kakashi smiled fondly to himself as he pulled the blanket over him and began running his fingers through his hair.

Although his and Iruka's species had a history of clashing, Kakashi was thinking he had never loved someone so deeply before. Werewolf or not, Iruka was special; and he had fallen for every part of him. Werewolf or not, Iruka was the most important person to him, whom he cherished and wanted to give everything to. Werewolf or not, Iruka was his, for the rest of his life.

And nothing made Kakashi feel more special.

He loved having Iruka by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> I am a mod of the Kakairu Rocks forum. It's a community for all kakairu lovers aged 13+, and there is all sorts of things to see & do, from perusing member fanworks and other recs, joining in with our weekly headcanon discussions, and participating in fun, exciting events! Please [come and check us out](https://kakairu.rocks/)! We'd love to see you there!


End file.
